Clarity
by naroma2000
Summary: So this is my first one so please be nice considering english is not my first language :) Its just a short story about Isaac asking Allison out and its a bit silly i was just bored and decided to write it. Set after 3x15. Pairing: Allisaac. (Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey). No smutt just their usual cuteness and perfection.


Isaac paced in front of Allison's room, his hands sweating from the anticipaton. He could bearly think straight and stay calm. It was the first time he felt something like this for someone. Not that he had so many relationships in the past, well, to be honest, any relationship. All his childhood and his middle school years had been hell to him since his mother died. His father had abused him in so many levels he shaked in fear everytime he crossed his mind. But now he was gone, and the times locked in that freezer were something of the past and he had a chance of being a normal or semi normal teen wolf dating a beautiful girl who happened to be his best friend's ex, something that got Isaac terribly concerned, though he didn't care to admit it.

It was a complicated situation but this was not the time to back down. All the tension building up between the two of them was going to kill him if he didn't do something. However, even after the whole "taking my shirt off" tease he realized sex was not all he wanted. C'mon he was not going to deny he wanted to do it for the first time, but he didn't want to ruin what they had only for pure desire. That's why he was standig at her door's room. Wanting to ask her out. First time he asked a girl out and he couldn't stop moving around like an idiot.

He knew she was in there because he could hear her listening to music and even her soft breathing and the slow rhythim of her heart. She was eating something too, he presumed chocolate for what he could smell. He couldn't help but to smile despite himself, he would have to buy her chocolates if they ever became "something".

He took a big breath thinking it was time. He had to knock or something and just ask her. However when he was about to do it something similar to fear stopped him. Just thinking she could reject him broke his heart. Maybe what had happened the other day (the whole taking our shorts off business) was something she regretted.

Isaac leaned on the wall next to her door wondering if this was the right thing to do. For god's sake she was Scott's ex. Scott! One of the few persons he trusted. He should try thin another day, after talking to him.

But before leaving the door opened and she stood there wearing some pink pajamas and looking so not surprised.

Isaac froze and got his hands up, like she was a police officer catching him _in fraganti_.

-So when are you coming in? You've been standing there for like half an hour- He gulped and smiled a bit trying to regain his usual (and fake) coinfidence.

-Who would say you had that good hearing?-

-Ha, I wish, I have cameras on the windows now. I saw you coming in. Dad's new toy-

-I wonder why he didn't come up with a rifle and two granades- She laughed a bit with that beautiful smile of hers.

-Its because he is not home-

-Oh- Isaac replied feeling hopeful and stepped inside the room. He didn't know why she was wearing her pajamas, it was only seven o clock but maybe if he asked her out they could leave right now. -Whats with the whole…- And he pointed at her pink clothes, which had, he just noticed, a small pattern of bunnies on her shorts. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

-I wasn't expecting anybody and I do like being comfortable. And I was not going to dress up just for you-

-Wow, that's mean- He said playful and sat at her desk were she had been listening to music and eating just a few minutes ago.- So what were you doing anyway?-

-Reading the beastiary-

-While listening to One Direction and eating white chocolate? That's an odd studying method- She bit her lips and just thinking about them made Isaac a bit red, though he hid it well.

-Guilty pleasures- He laughed while grabbing a chocolate square but she ran and grabbed the whole bar first and clutched them to her stomach while backing a few stepts and grinning- Uhm, no no, those are mine-

-Oh, cmon Allison just a bit. Im starving. You don't want me to look all skinny and loose all my abs- He said standing up and continuing with the game.

- Abs? what abs? If you want them you'll have to take them from me- The hunter announced while she cut a pieace and ate it.

-like eating cake-

-Isaac, we both know I can beat you easily-

-Oh really?- He run after her and she screamed joyfully running the other way and out the room. She was moving gracefully and got down the stairs in no time but he was a bit more clumsy even with his werewolf abilities. He knocked a nightstand and almost broke a lamp and directly jumped to the first floor to save time. However she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled.

-Allison? Come out, come out wherever you are- He sang creepily, enjoying this game. If he used his werewolf senses he would find her in a second but he wanted to make it longer so he stayed completley human.

He walked through the living room squinting in the darkness. He had forgotten how hard is to see with no light at all and no werewolf abilities. Walking slowly so she couldn't hear him he looked all over the place for her, ocasionally bumping on some furniture but there were no signs of her.

Then he remembered he hadnt gone into the kitchen so with his eyes now more used to the darkness he got there easily ann with no inconvinence. Suddenly he felt a thump under the sink, which was a big cabinet, big enough for a thin girl like Allison. He took his chance and opened the doors and there she was.

She screamed again happily and before Isaac could catch her she sprinted and run across the living room now knocking down some things too, he followed laughing and when she ran up the stairs he was close to cathcing her.

Allison went into her room and he grabbed her playfully in an embrace and they both fell onto her bed laughing like madmen and taking some time to breath but then cracking up all over again.

-That was fun- Allison said- Here is your price- And handed him some chocolate. They both ate in silence but somehow it was not awkward.

-Thank you madam. It just took me a whole maraton to get it- And suddenly he rememberd his intention of inviting her out, so why the hell not now?- But you know what would really fill my stomach?-

-What?- She asked thinking it was just part of the game.

-If we maybe went out and you know, e-eat somewhere- She frowned probably not sure if she had heard right.

-Am I crazy or are you inviting me out? Is that why you came here?- He shook it off with his hand like if it was no biggie.

-Y-yeah, well, I thought maybe we could hang around a little bit and go get some food. Whatever you like…anything but fish though. I hate fish- He looked at her not sure what was going through her mind. She looked a bit surprised but not disgusted.- So…what do you think?- She just stood up, no visible emotion on her face now and firmly said:

-Get out-

-W-what?-

-Out of my room please- Isaac was terrified.

-I…I d-don't…- He stuttered- I don't understand what I did wrong- But she said nothing just pointed to the door.

Isaac got up slowly and walked out the door not sure what went wrong. "You know what went wrong?" A voice inside his head which resembeled his father's said "Its that she will never like you back. Who would ever like you back" He stood a few minutes at her door a bit numbed, looking down to his hands.

-Allison please, im sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out- He said from time to time, hoping she would answer but she never did. -I wont do it again, it was stupid-

Finally he gave up and was truning around to leave when the door suddenly opened revealing Allison all dressed up, wearing a blue short sleeve dress with a bow on its neck. She had some make up on and her hair was brushed.

-W-what?-

-So where are we going?- She asked while grabbing a black handbag. Isaac frowned not sure if he undestrood well.

-Do you mean…?- She laughed at his confused expression, incredibly amused.

-I was just kidding, dummy. I needed you to get out so I could change and I do love to see you suffer- He couldn't even hide his joy so he smiled brightfully.

-I knew you couldn't resist me-

-Don't push your luck wolfy. Im breaking my no-more-wolves promise and I don't usually break promises-

-Im so glad you are breaking this one-


End file.
